legendgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bankatsu no Akuma (Super-Star Legends)
DISCLAIMER: The following article contains spoilers for story elements from one or more games. Proceed to read at your own risk. ' Bankatsu no Akuma is the main antagonist of ''B.O.N.D., and appears as the final boss in'' Brawl Super-Star Legends ''in both Story Mode and Multiversal Tournament Mode. Biography '''THE DESTROYER OF REALMS Bankatsu no Akuma was a powerful warlord who sought to destroy the multiverse, but was utterly defeated by the efforts of BOND, thought to have been destroyed by the powerful Universal Bijuudama. However, unknown to the heroes of the Multiverse, Akuma was not completely destroyed as a small portion of his essence remained, slowly regenerating over time. As Akuma began to slowly regain his strength, he travelled outside of his dimension and discovered many new worlds. Seeking revenge on BOND and the heroes of his dimension, Akuma devised a plot to bring the most powerful warriors from other universes together so that he can steal their powers, build a new army from their most devastatingly powerful foes, and finally defeat BOND so that he can create a new universe from the remnants of those he sought to destroy. THE LEGACY OF BANKATSU NO AKUMA *''B.O.N.D. (Manga)'' *''B.O.N.D: Battle for the Multiverse'' *''BOND Legends'' Role in'' Brawl Super-Star Legends'' As his biography describes, Akuma survived being destroyed by BOND and began to regenerate his body over time. At some point prior to Super-Star Legends, Akuma regains enough power to create an arena for an upcoming Multiversal Tournament, inviting the strongest warriors of many diverse realities that he has studied over the course of his rebirth. Disguised as the masked Master of Tournaments, Akuma begins his charade by announcing his tournament to all attendees, claiming that those who are victorious will be granted their deepest desires if they win the tournament. Heroes and villains alike clamor in excitement and begin training immediately, including Akuma's arch enemy, BOND, who seems the most excited. Over the course of a few weeks, Akuma sits on his ceremonial throne, overseeing each participant's development while regaining more of his lost power. Using a portion of his regenerated strength, Akuma revives his most trusted servant, Suraisa, and assigns the task of hunting down the most notorious villains of the new realms and recruiting them to his cause. Akuma also takes it upon himself to resurrect those who have fallen to the heroes, using powers he absorbed from Wraith, the master of the dead, an unlikely participant in his tournament. During the period of time that each attendee is given to train, Suraisa returns to Akuma to tell him that he has succeeded in recruiting a few villains to his cause, but was unable to recruit the desired amount. Indifferent, Akuma commends Suraisa on his efforts, but quickly turns to resentment as he orders him to enter the tournment to replace his intended servant. Regaining his calm persona, Akuma merely states that although things aren't going entirely to his plan, he does have a back-up plot and orders Suraisa to send in those he managed to recruit. After some negotiations, Akuma convinces the villains to battle most of the warriors outside of the tournament in order to truly test their worth. A few people of interest to Akuma include Nero Crescent, Satsujin, and Allen Stark. After the grace period for training ends, Akuma officially announces the beginning of the Multiversal Tournament of Legends. The participants begin their matches, and Akuma spends a brief time watching them in amusement. After a few rounds, Akuma leaves his spectator stand to congratulate the winners and leaves a clone in his stead as he makes his way back to his secret lair where he brings forth the resurrected villains from each participant's past. Planning to release them during the semi-finals, Akuma attempts to negotiate with them. However, not all of them agree to Akuma's terms, believing him to be a weakling who can't provide them any benefits. The Fallen, Lee Hatake's most notorious nemesis, even attempts to attack Akuma with a large Phoenix Hydra, unaware of his true power. Without so much as a single flinch, Akuma holds up his right arm and absorbs the monstrous flame, converting it into a tiny orb before making it disappear. The Fallen levitates in awe before attempting to rush Akuma, however, the confident Akuma brings back the tiny orb, this time restoring the Phoenix Hydra to its former form, before quickly corrupting it into a much larger, black variation with heads that resemble the dragon form of Azrael, Raizo's father and arch enemy. Akuma then forces the massive entity to eat The Fallen, leaving no trace of his existence, and resurrects him as quickly as he destroyed him. Serving as an example to the other villains, Akuma semi-angrily inquires (Anybody else feel that my offer isn't up to their standards?". The villains agree to Akuma's plan and The Fallen is released from Akuma's grip. After the defeat of the villains due to the combined effort of the heroes, Akuma steps down to congratulate them, although this Akuma is revealed to be Suraisa in disguise. The real Akuma arrives to formally introduce himself, unveiling the final step in his master plan. Having regained his full power prior to his defeat, Akuma opens rifts to many of the other universes, as well as creating a giant screen above the tournament colosseum, showing each universe falling apart at the seams. Akuma then makes hooded figures step out of each portal before closing them. Each of the hooded figures reveal themselves to be duplicates of each of the heroes, albeit with some differences. Akuma reveals that in his spare time, he created realms reminiscent of each hero's home dimension, but the stakes were altered, and each hero is now pure evil. Akuma steps back as each hero is faced against themselves in the ultimate battle of good vs evil. The rest of his story is yet to be revealed.... Boss Battle (Multiversal Tournament Mode) The boss battle against Akuma in the game's arcade mode takes place in the tournament colosseum, although the stage quickly transitions into the Realm of Malfestation, otherwise known as Akuma's Realm. Phase One: Your Worst Enemy Phase one is fairly simple as you don't fight Akuma at all. The character that you are playing as faces off against their evil double if they are a hero or neutral character, and a pitch-black, purple-eyed clone if they are a villain character. This section of the battle is a simple three-stock match against yourself, however, that doesn't mean that it will be easy. Your twin knows all of your moves and even has access to your character's Super Moves, so it's best to your know as much about your character's moveset as possible so that you don't end up falling to your own attacks. Once your double's three stock are used up, you move on to the second phase. Phase Two: Your Arch Enemies This is where Akuma becomes more involved in fighting you, but still hangs back for most of the battle. He will summon one of several antagonists from other universes, each with their own moveset and methods of attack. The characters that he will summon include: The Fallen, Azrael, Victor von Viper, Morpheon, and Knightmare. Each villain has a stamina meter of 125 HP. The player must face three villains before going on to the next phase. Once a villain is defeated, Akuma will fire a large energy sphere at the stage. It is recommended to stay in an area until he launches his attack and quickly make your way to one of the edges of the stage, as this attack is fairly large and has high knockback, enough to send players beyond the barrier of the stage, resulting in an instant KO. The Fallen will fight you directly for a period of time, utilizing strong melee attacks, energy beams, and fire attacks. Once his stamina falls under 50 HP, The Fallen will summon his Phoenix Hydra to the background of the stage, which will fire large fire balls and attempt to bite your character. This Hydra has three heads and spans half of the stage, so one must be wary of its attacks. However, the Hydra is not the main focus as you must concentrate on depleting the rest of The Fallen's stamina meter, as that will remove the Hydra and defeat The Fallen. Azreal is a bit of a nuisance. He takes on a human form for a duration of the battle, but can still fly, utilize his tail to trip players, and has powerful fire and claw attacks. He is also skilled in magic, so he may lift players and throw them around the stage. Once his stamina drops to 50 HP, he will fly off to the side of the stage and take on his Dragon Deity form. This form, similar to the Phoenix Hydra, will shoot large fire bursts and attempt to eat the player. However, he will often switch sides to confuse players, as well as fly to the background where he will slash at players with his claws, sweep the stage with his tail, and cause strong wind current by fanning his wings at the player, slowing their attack speed. Items will still drop to the stage, and are recommended for this opponent. Victor von Viper is a fairly easy opponent. Being a snake, he fights utilizing a robotic suit of armor. His suit is armed with mounted laser guns, rockets, and a few variable rays. The first ray is the Transem Ray which, like its item counterpart, will switch the player's gender. A mild nuisance, perhaps, but not much of a threat in the long run. However, once his stamina hits 50 HP, the fight gets a little more interesting. Viper will activate the rocket boots of his armor, allowing him to fly around the stage as three gorilla grunts charge in to fight the player. While the grunts are on the stage, Viper will hang back in the background, unable to be attacked. Each gorilla grunt has a single stock, so utilizing a well-timed Level 1 or a Level 2 Super will be enough to rid you of these minor adversaries. However, Viper will become more of a threat, as he will continue to attack while in the background, utilizing a new gun mod: the Confusion Beam. This will rearrange the moveset of your character, making it more difficult to attack with the desired moves. The effects only last a few seconds, so don't fret. Once all three gorilla grunts are taken care of, Viper will return to the stage where you are free to dispose of him. Morpheon is a bit of a trickster. Utilizing his special ability, he will transform into a random playable character, but will have access to different attacks that the character he appears as cannot perform, including a few used by Meta Monsters. For example, he may transform into Lee Hatake, but use Nero's Jenova Cannon or James Draiman's RPG. In addition, he can use Forest Frenzy, a move that summons a tree to attack with its roots, Nova Blast, a move that throws a tiny orb of fire that explodes into a large burst of flames, and Torrential Shockwave, a move that summons a large wave of water that covers the entire stage, and is enhanced by a burst of electricity, causing players to be subjected to a paralysis effect, stunning them until the current disappears. The Torrential Shockwave is the one move that players must be prepared for. Levitating platforms will appear before the wave emerges, and players are recommended to jump to one of these platforms to avoid being affected by the wave. Once Morpheon is taken down to 50 HP, the battle will pick up in intensity. Morpheon will transform into the player, but will then be surrounded in a neon aura, altering the appearance of the player's form it transformed into. This is Morpheon's Cosmic form, accessed through the player's character to avoid spoilers for Meta Monsters II. In this form, Morpheon will access the player's moveset, but all of his attacks deal more damage. In addition, he will fly to the background and unleash his most devastating attack, Celestial Maelstrom. This attack causes beams of light to fall from the sky, covering 3/4 of the stage before a large meteor crashes down, which will result in an instant KO if it hits the player. This makes Morpheon one of the strongest minions that Akuma will summon. Knightmare is a bit different from the other minions. He will alter the very physics of the stage itself, transporting players to a graveyard, Transylvannia, and other nightmarish locations. Similar to Victor von Viper, Knightmare will summon monsters to fight for him, each with 50 HP. The monsters he summons includes corrupted spirits armed with bladed hands, large humanoid beasts that resemble shrouded werewolves, and Count Alucard from Agent 0049. Each monster has a different attack pattern. The spirits will fly around the stage before rushing toward the player, frantically slashing with their bladed hands. The shrouded beasts will lunge across the stage, brutally assaulting the player with their large arms, and will occasionally toss large items toward the player, kicking them across the stage. Count Alucard is able to carry the opponent into the air where he will bite them, replenishing his stamina while slowing the movements of the player. Once each monster's stamina is depleted, Knightmare will transform the stage back to Akuma's Realm, where he will scream in pain, showing that his stamina bar has been depleted to 50 HP. Here's where the battle picks up. Knightmare will once again alter the stage, this time transporting players into what appears to be a cave. Here, Knightmare will access the powers of all three monsters, rushing toward the player to frantically claw at them, assaulting them with large arms and throwing large items toward them, and flying around to pick up the player and drain their vitality to heal himself. In addition, the pointed stones in the cave will transform into fangs and attempt to bite the player. These can be avoided by noticeable openings between where the fangs will close in. Unlike the monsters, Knightmare cannot be attacked during his attack phase, however there is a way to damage him. Before the fangs close in, a humanoid shape will appear in a section of the stage. This is Knightmare in disguise, and attacking this thing will deplete his stamina, allowing him to be defeated. Once all three minions have been defeated, Akuma charges in with a powerful dynamic punch attack, slamming into the ground. It is recommended that players jump just as he hits the ground as the impact will cause a shockwave that will knock players around the stage. This is preparation for the next phase. Phase Three: Bringing Down the Warlord. Now, you will finally fight Akuma one-on-one. No minions, no unnecessary duplicates, just the player and his opponent. This is where the battle is at its peak of intensity as Akuma has a whopping 300 HP in his stamina meter. If the player lost any of their stock lives in the previous phases, they need not to worry. Their stock will be restored to one of these amounts: five stock if playing on Easy, four stock if playing on Normal, three stock if playing Hard, and three stock again if playing Legend, but the handicaps will be in Akuma's favor. At full stamina, Akuma will utilize the movesets of all playable characters, and similarly to Morpheon, he will mix and match his attacks in an attempt to confuse players. Unlike Morpheon, however, he will have access to Super Moves, making him more dangerous than your double. Once players bring Akuma down to 240 HP, the next step will commence. Akuma will commend you on your determination, commenting that he hasn't felt pressure like this in a while. In this stage, Akuma will access some of the abilities of his minions. He will summon a few minions with only 50 HP, but will also fight alongside them, accessing the powers of The Fallen, Azreal, and Knightmare, attacking with mele and fire attacks, claw attacks and magic, and rushing claw attacks and throwing debris at the player. Once he is brought down to 180 HP, his battle tactics will take a more devastating turn. Breathing heavily, Akuma will laugh at the player, telling them that this is the most entertaining battle he's had since the Akuma War. Catching his breath, Akuma will now surround himself in a dark neon aura, and prepares his next set of attacks. He will utilize Morpheon's Torrential Shockwave and Celestial Maelstrom, Knightmare's stone fange cave, and his own creation, the Malfested Hydra, a combination of The Fallen's Phoenix Hydra and Azreal's Dragon Deity form. This Hydra will utilize the Phoenix Hydra's flame bursts and Azreal's claw and tail attacks. He will also create orbs that appear in various spots on the stage that will freeze the player. Once he is taken down to 90 HP, the final stage of the battle will commence. Beaten down, Akuma is now gasping for air, angry at the player. He's reached his boiling point, and yells at the player that the battle isn't over yet! Showing considerable damage, Akuma begins to transform and takes on a monstrous appearance that appears to be an amalgam of all of the villains and monsters that the player faced before. In this form, Akuma releases his full power. He is able to use select Super Moves as normal attacks, including Nero's Nexus Crash, Lee's Bring the Rain, Allen's Red Light, Light's Out, and Satsujin's Oni's Wrath, and utilizes larger variations of Forest Frenzy, Nova Blast, and The Fallen's energy beams. In addition, he will appear in the background and grow to a gigantice size where he will utilize Daisuke's ability to slow time, making the player's movements slower, and will wield a giant counterpart of Stabbo's sword, Larry, embued with black flames. If players dodge Akuma's Larry Stab attack, they will be able to damage him by attacking his arm which remains stationary for a few seconds after the attack. In addition, Akuma will perform his dynamic punch attack when he is in his smaller form, and will stop to recharge energy, allowing an opportunity to attack. Once he is brough down to 25 HP, the player will begin the final phase. Final Phase: The Finishing Blow This will be a quick-time event sequenced attack that varies for each character. Once all quick-time button presses are performed, Akuma will be defeated. Quotes Standard Arcade Quotes *Greeting: **"Impressive. To think that you'd be able to make it this far. However, none of that matters now." *Before Battle: **"I will destroy your world and rebuild anew." **"None can challenge my power!" **"It is your destiny to fall before me!" *Phase One: **"Let's see how you fare against a creation of mine." **"Can you defeat yourself?" **"A simple pawn. Recruiting you would be a waste of time as you've already failed me." (Player's Clone defeated) *Phase Two: **"Let's see if you have what it takes to defeat this one!" **"My minions are endless! Face the power of Fallen/Azrael/Von Viper/Morpheon/Knightmare!" **"Worthless snake!" (Von Viper defeated) **"Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" (The Fallen defeated) **"To think that they considered you divine! Pathetic!" (Azrael defeated) **"Looks like it's sweet dreams for you! I'll show you how to warp reality!" (Knightmare defeated) **"Even one given a portion of my strength has failed me!" (Morpheon defeated) **"I'll settle this myself!" (Attacking) *Phase Three (Maximum HP): **"You've defeated them all? It's been a while since I've had to take the reigns myself." **"I have every ability that exists. Do you honestly think you can beat me?" **"You can't possibly hope to match my power. I know your attacks inside and out!" **"Can you face the powers of your friends?" **"Facing me in a one-on-one battle? Your so-called 'bravery' only proves how foolishly stubborn you are." **"Your attacks are but mere tickles to me." (Taking damage) *Phase Three (240 HP) **"Well, I haven't felt pressure like this in some time! How about we raise the stakes?" **"Here I go!" (Charges his aura) **"Let's see if you can stop these familiar faces!" (Summoning minions) **"My power is rising!" (Using The Fallen's abilities) **"This is real power! Far superior to that weak creature!" (Using Azrael's abilities) **"I'll show your chaos!" (Using Knightmare's abilities) *Phase Three (180 HP) **"Huff...huff..huff..Ha.ha..haha..hahahahaha! Well, this is an interesting turn of events! I haven't had a battle this intense since the War!" **"Now it's time that I give you a taste of my real power!" (Charges a dark neon aura) **"You can't escape from this!" (Using Torrential Shockwave) **"Now, an attack from beyond!" (Using Celestial Maelstrom) **"I'll take you into a rift between worlds!" (Using Knightmare's Transportation move) **"Devour them, beast!" (Unleashing the Malfested Hydra) **"Time for a different apporach!" (Using orbs) *Phase Three (90 HP) **"Huff..huff..huff..huff..huff...No..It isn't possible! There's no way you could have pushed me this far!" **"You've forced my hand! I've no other choice but to kill you now!" **"My full power, my true form! I will destroy you once and for all! You cannot hope to survive!" **"ROAR!!" (Upon completing his transformation) **"My power knows no bounds!" (Using Morpheon and The Fallen's attacks) **"Perish!" (Using Level 1 Supers) **"Submit!" (Using Level 2 Supers) **"You will die!" (Using Level 3 Supers) **"My speed surpasses yours!" (Slowing time) **"There's no escape!" (Performing his dynamic punch) **"Your death will be inconsequential!" (Using his stabbing attack) *The Finishing Blow **"That's it! I've had enough of you!" **"THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU!" (Unleashing Final Attack) **"NO!" (QTE Succeeds) **"IMPOSSIBLE!" (QTE Succeeds) **"MY POWER!" (QTE Succeeds) **''"NO! THIS CAN'T BE THE END!" ''(Final QTE Succeeds) **"I WON'T DIE EASILY! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE, I SWEAR IT!" (Defeated) *Game Over **"I suppose fighting yourself was too much for you? How very disappointing." (Phase One) **"You've defeated them before, but now they've bested you? Tragic. Hahahaha." (Phase Two) **"My powers are superior to yours. I need not even utilize them." (Phase Three: Max HP) **"Oh, you began to show potential, but it appears that you're nothing after all." (Phase Three: 240 HP) **"And just as I was beginning to enjoy myself. Looks like I'll have to find another opponent." (Phase Three: 180 HP) **"That is specifically why you don't push your luck! To think, I had to release my full power on you. Shameful!" (Phase Three: 90 HP) **"ENOUGH!" (The Finishing Blow: QTE Fails) **"NOT SO FAST!" (The Finishing Blow: QTE Fails) **"DIE!" (The Finishing Blow: QTE Fails) **"UNIVERSAL DOMINATION IS MINE!" (The Finishing Blow: Final QTE Fails) Character-Specific Quotes *VS Avatar: **"Your building skills can't match my creations, and your ability to change appearance is shameful. Let's see what you've got, nameless one." *VS BOND: **"Finally, you've returned to face me. You won't have the luxury of defeating me this time, BOND. My powers far surpass yours. I am not the same as I once was!" *VS Suraisa: **"What is this? You intend to defy me, the one who gave you life?! I brought you into this world, I can surely remove you from it!" *VS Lee Hatake: **"One who balances the powers of Spirit and Chaos. Once I destroy you, child, I will claim those rings as mine! Your 'Chosen One' status no longer applies in my domain!" *VS Nero Crescent: **"Pride is a sin, young warrior, and holding a grudge can only cloud one's judgement. I suppose if you're willing to throw away your life for meaningless reasons, I'll be willing to accommodate you." *VS Allen Stark: **"Holding onto a false sense of nobility only fuels one's own notoriety. Lamenting over your fallen ones holds your power back in many regards, young one. Once I've destroyed you, I shall provide a demonstration of your true potential!" *VS Haze: **"Cockiness is not an admirable trait, you delinquent. If you spent less time pursuing women and focused on honing your abilities instead...Well, none of that matters now as you will soon be destroyed." *VS Jack Longhorn: **"Your technological weapons are nothing more than toys to me. If you submit now, I will spare you the fate that many of your kind have been subjected to." *VS Bob the Alien: **"I suppose you're questioning the reason as to why your device cannot copy my genes? I am not from your world. My genetics cannot be replicated by anyone other than myself." *VS Raizo Dragonheart: **"The offspring of deity cannot hope to ever surpass their parent. My power is limitless, and even your father falls subject to my every whim. Your 'dragon heart' can't faze me." *VS Wraith: **"I expect you've arrived to return these souls to the afterlife? I must inform you that I am not finished borrowing them, nor do I have any intention on returning them. Run along now before I send you back to hell, myself!" *VS Sara Walker: **"A name such as Helsing is laughable in my eyes. I am not within the same league as the beasts you ordinarily slay, young lady. I am the very definition of fear!" *VS Siren: **"Enticement seems to be your only skill, and that is meaningless. I do not fear anything, and it would seem that your eternal life is about to come to a very abrupt end." *VS Battle Legend: **"A mastery of every fighting style known to man pales in comparison to feeding off of raw potential. You may have caught BOND's eyes with your weapon techniques, but I am not so easily impressed." *VS Satsujin: **"The ability to instaneously master techniques from observation alone, you and I tend to have a few things in common, Oni. However, a mere doppelganger cannot hope to match my abilities." *VS James Draiman: **"Is this what the Omniverse's protection has fallen to? A low-life thug driven insane by the loss of a worthless woman? Of all the opponents I've faced, you are the most pathetic. I'll put an end to your suffering, permanently!" *VS Ray Jackson: **"Yet another pathetic human dares to challenge me. You claim to be a predator, but you scurry away like prey whilst the true hunters fight in your stead. This would be over quickly if I merely fed you to the beasts, but I suppose I'll allow a simple challenge before you die." *VS Brick Rogers: **"This is not a work of fiction, cubed one. There are no re-shoots, you cannot call in a stunt double, and there's no director to call 'cut'. Turn back now, or I'll guarantee you won't reappear in the sequel!" *VS Ian Powers: **"Always looking for the easy way out, aren't we? There are no shortcuts, hidden power-ups, or invincibility upgrades here, human. I am the final boss on maximum difficulty, and I have no intention of changing my settings." *VS Sonten Drone: **"Androids are the least of my concern, especially one crafted from simple forms of entertainment. You may think you represent the embodiment of these realms, but you are nothing more than an omniscient plaything!" *VS Daisuke Jikoku: **"Existing as a host to the embodiment of time itself is a respectable feat, young man. Once I've extracted Epoch from your body, I'll set my sights on the other elemental divines." *VS Riku & Zaku: **"Twins born into the House of Tao, each given abilities representing Yin or Yang, you two cannot possible hope to surpass your ancestors. Even together, your abilities are but a fraction of the power I've taken from your father." *VS Tortelder: **"Most warriors would believe you to be a wise and powerful creature, although I prove to be the exception. You may be skilled in sorcery, but subjecting to the orders of a young human is degrading." *VS Stabbo the Clown: **"Your reality-bending powers have no effect in this domain. There is no escape for you, paranormal clown. I am the only one who is able to transverse between this world and others." *VS Goop: **"Born once every thousand years? How very uninteresting. Once I've claimed your so-called 'magic' opals, I'll make sure your race becomes extinct." Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:BOND Legends Category:B.O.N.D Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Gallery Akuma New Base.png|Official sketch artwork of Akuma on his throne, after absorbing The Fallen's Phoenix Hydra technique. Akuma Legends.png|Akuma's Portrait Trivia *Akuma was chosen as the final boss as he is the most powerful villain in the LegendGames Multiverse, and has a counterpart in most LegendGames universes. (The Fallen, Satsujin, and Morpheon, for example) *In the Super-Star Legends multiverse, Akuma is the embodiment of each parallel universe, despite being born in the BOND dimension. *Akuma is playable during Suraisa's Level 3 Super, although he is limited to his moves from the BOND dimension. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:BOND Legends Category:B.O.N.D Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends